


Goodnight

by AngieW



Series: The Starrison Universe [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, In their forties, Late at Night, M/M, Sleeping Together, Tried to make it poetic like, and its an old thing, basically george comes home to sleeping Ringo and its soft, its short though, needing to post that been feeling down, slow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieW/pseuds/AngieW
Summary: George comes home to their shared flat in London in 1987; he arrives late and finds Ringo asleep on their couch...Nothing special: just soft and calm love to soothe one's nerves down. Ringo is caring and George is grateful.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: The Starrison Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeblue/gifts).



> Just wanted to post something sweet I had made in the past for Dee. Been feeling down, so I had been rummaging through old stuff and found this short thing.  
> Hope you enjoy this anyway  
> Thank to Dee for being a constant source of support and inspiration.

On the couch was Ringo, peacefully snoring. Out like a light. In dreams that took him away from the trials of life. Sprawled like an octopus on the cushions and the coffee table. Red pillow clung to his chest. A wait that had been too long for his poor tired brain; it had gracefully lingered in the realms of consciousness, for a sign of a lover that was still so far away; two hours, and his blue eyes went to rest, their sky colors disappearing to embrace the dark night outside. Yellow lamp engulfing the room of a warm orange glow. Tones contrasting on his face, making his hair shinier, and his skin silkier. His relaxed expression, more sincere. There was nothing. No worry, no trouble. In this flat he owned in London, it was quiet. Submerged by the light snores of a peaceful forty-six years old drummer. A regular rhythm, even in his sleep. Only the soft knocks of the door distorted the noise. But it didn’t halt the exhausted man’s constant beats. Nor did it wake him. 

So, a key clicking and turning from the entrance wouldn’t disturb such a profound sleep. 

And when George entered the living-room, his whole face softened at the sight. Of his lover, relaxed and snuggy, on their couch. Because it was their flat. Their shared haven of love, where George and he could reunite. 

He knew his drummer had waited for him. The man was overly patient with him. Understanding when he was busy. But still waiting. Sometimes, he would be here at the right hour, perhaps earlier, and Ringo was already there, a warm cup of tea in his hand, a sparkling grin, and stories to tell that lured him to a deep sense of relaxation that he could solely obtain in his presence. Every now and then, he would be earlier than Ringo, and he could prepare an Indian dinner, with flowers lining the table, and Ringo’s favorite records playing in the background. Every so often, he would be late — but never was Ringo — and he would come hurriedly, with feelings of guilt; they were swept away by Ringo’s reassuring words and comforting touch the moment he stepped through the door. A few times, he would be delayed an hour or more, and Ringo had still waited, had stayed on the couch, hadn’t left for their bed, but his body won, and he fell into dreamland. In such moments, George would tenderly rouse him; hushed concerned words from a groggy mouth would reach his ears, and he’d excuse himself in an equally quiet voice. A kiss on his lips, and he was forgiven. Then George would guide him to their bedroom, and embrace his form with his legs and arms. They would give in to a loving slumber, knowing the next morning, they would be together. 

Ringo always waited. He was always patient. A reassuring presence on his side. A peacefulness that no amount of meditation could bestow him. Only Ritchie. 

Just as these few times he was late by more than an hour, the same happened. Perhaps you would assume that repeated and predictable patterns such as this one, became habits, and habits could become tiring. They lost their touch of fantasy, of magic. Dullness captured them; hearts grew distant. But not to them. Their lifes never allowed habits to remain. Young people that yearned for adventures, nights out in the city, discoveries and unpredictability, wouldn’t understand. But many others could. Maybe you could. The comfort of a sacred rhythm between two lovers, the habits you built together, the time for new things you sacrificed just for a few more minutes in the safe arms of your love in the early morning lights; George and Ringo craved them all. And they finally had it. Therefore, George still smiled, still watched his lover with eyes full of affection, still felt his mouth filled with words of endearment ready to be whispered in Ringo’s ears. 

George loved it. George loved him. 

He tiptoed to the couch, and crouched at eye-level next to his love. With his right hand, he stroked his chestnut hair, paying better attention to his silver streak. A slow gentle scratch. Tracing circles on his head, back and forth. A feather grazing him. No intention to startle, but to soothingly wake. Desiring to meet the blue eyes he longed to see. His hand sliding to the back of his neck, slowly caressing it. The body under this loving gesture shivered and stirred lightly. The snores stopped. The head shifted so the hand was back to his hair. So George whispered under the orange glow of the room, the name he loved to hear.

“Ringo… I’m here.” 

Eyelashes fluttered. After a tentative blink, a tentative look outside the sound confines of his mind, their sky blue came out. They found chocolate eyes glimmering. A long stare followed, accompanied by curved lips and shared feelings. 

“Welcome back, George.” 

That was all George needed to hear to know he was accepted in Ringo’s loving gaze and secure presence. 

As he helped his lover up, he explained his delay. Dhani had wanted to see him, said he had a nightmare, and he had driven to his wife’s house, comforting him with her help, watching over him as long as he had needed. He felt his lover melt as he told him the story. When he stood on his two feet, he almost fell, groggy and unstable from his deep sleep. Quick hands had lifted him back up: putting one of Ringo’s arms around his shoulders, keeping him close. Switching off the light, as he mumbled once again that Ringo shouldn’t have waited for him for so long. 

“But George…” a thick voice uttered against his neck. “You know I would always wait for you.” 

How could you be upset in front of such a free and sincere argument? George didn’t know, so he wasn’t. A press of his lips on his partner’s temple, and he guided him to their bedroom. 

There, he sat him on their bed, plushed covers and colored pillows. He undressed on the side, and Ringo did the same. Soon they were both ready to finally be together. From the bed, Ringo laid down, and a hand extended to his standing partner. He took it, and was dragged, knees hitting the bed frame, making him collapse on his love’s chest. The first who hugged the other won a kiss on the forehead. George won.

Covers were soon after thrown over their tangled bodies. Ringo’s and George’s heads were the only thing visible, the rest protected from the eyes of the world. Ringo on his back, George on his side. Arms around his stomach, securing Ringo, legs across his, anchoring him to George. His own hands gripping George’s. Heads turned to the other, gazing, pools of blue mixing with melted brown. They wished to become one through their eye contact. But slumber wasn’t far, and soon made its presence known. It affected Ringo first, for his eyes started to blink slower, lazier. A deep lethargy was settling over him. Soon, the grip he kept close to his chest relaxed to a soft hold. The vision he had of his love’s face blurred around the edges. His consciousness slowed down. Half-lidded eyes tried to convey the following message:  _ “I’m sorry, I’ll be the first to leave” _ ; George’s were answering  _ “it’s ok, I’ll still be here” _ . So he didn’t resist any longer. Feeling a squeeze on his hands as he allowed darkness to envelop his sight, he breathed out. His heavy lids were shut. In this long sigh, words escaped his mouth, silently speaking to his love. 

“...Night George.” 

Then he was dozing off into a dream that George would soon join. 

He stayed immobile for a few more minutes, staring at his lover. When enough waves of affection and fondness for him had crashed on his heart, he knew it was time. 

He crawled closer to him. His head rested on his lover’s chest, just under his chin. Heartbeats echoed to his ears. He let it lure him to the same spell that had taken over his lover. The regular pace was a strange lullaby, for it had no melody, no middle eight, no lyrics, no chords nor solo. It was just a beat, always on time, always regular, loud enough for anyone to hear it and find its warmth. A drum. George needed it. It regulated his thoughts, his breaths, his mind. As it slowed down, George slowed down. Soon, his eyes couldn’t remain open. His limbs were overcome by a powerful comfort from the body underneath. He flinched one last time, before sighing in relief at the realization that an arm had moved to circle his shoulders. From this moment, he had no more reason to defy the need to drowse. He knew that tomorrow, he would be greeted by love, a kiss or two on his lips, a tender hold around him, and a relaxed morning with him. Finally, he allowed himself to let go of consciousness. And as he was drifting away, he whispered these last words, for the secrets of the night: 

“Goodnight Ritchie.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it  
> Have a wonderful day and take care during these harsh days ♥


End file.
